Many devices include a display device that can be used to provide content to a user of the device. The content can include text, images, sounds, videos, etc. A spectator (e.g., another person near the device or looking at the device) may also view content provided on the display device. Another device near the device may also capture or view content on the display device. But, in some instances, the content provided on the display device may not be intended to be viewed by the spectator or the other device, but may nonetheless be exposed to view by the spectator or other device.